Dark fairytale
by BiNeko
Summary: Link has come out of the dark realm to slay ganondorf's son, Nagon. Our hero has changed greatly during his stay in hte dark realm, up to you to find out.(my7 bro's fic) Warning: Contains chapters.
1. Chapter two

The Legend Of Zelda: A dark fairytale

Chapter One: Return of Hero.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters as they belong to Nintendo. However I do own prune juice and a small box of tomatoes, which I use on a daily basis.

Preface

"Zelda, sometimes sacrifices must be taken for the sake of the world" said Link to the princess.

"But do you need to throw away yourself so that you may seal Him?"

Link smiled at her and said:

"You know that the spell that sealed has begun to weaken. If no action is taken he'll come back and he'll be at the heart of the sage's room where he can do enormous damage."

"We can still wait!"

"If we wait too much, the seal will not be repairable anymore. The seal requires that another person to be sacrificed."

"We could send somebody else! I'm sure plenty will vouch for your place, to save you!"

"Probably, but I want to be the one. 'Sides, it's not like I'm going to die. I'll simply be sent to the dark world too."

Three years passed as Link was sent to the dark world to complete the seal, and Hyrule was again a peaceful land. A stranger came to Hyrule to meet the King, and was soon appointed advisor of the King. His name was Nagon, a man that came from a unknown country. He always hid his face under red cloth and usually wore a red cape that surrounded his entire body hiding it, otherwise he'd wear a leather armour with spiked shoulder pads and a dark chain mail. Two years passed, and he helped as well as he could the King and kingdom prospered more. It was ritual for the King to be blessed by the seven sages each year at the festival created to celebrate the death of Ganondorf.

That year Nagon asked to be there, as it once was traditions long ago. The King hesitated a bit , but then let in and allowed to be there as along as he didn't ruin the ceremony that would undergo in the sage's chamber.

It is unknown what happened in there by all except the Sages, the King and of course Nagon, but what is sure is that Nagon betrayed the King. A terrible earthquake made Hyrule shake, and in some places created small breaches in the ground. Dark clouds appeared over the Temple of Time and when Nagon came out, he used his dark arts to murder all those present that offered resistance. He was followed by dark creatures and demons that obeyed his every command and pretty soon he took over the castle. The prince safely escaped the castle disguised as Sheik.

All those that remained in the castle were murdered. The demons took over the town center, and soon they walked out to take over Hyrule. The monsters appeared at the same time at wherever there was a Temple.

Our story begins when these creatures reached the Kokiri village.

He was back. He didn't know how, but he was back into the Forest Temple. He looked around, and could easily see that this place hadn't been used in a little while. He brushed some of the dust that had fallen on his black cloak. He suddenly stopped, as he 'felt' fear. It was pretty close, and to that 'feeling' he also felt pain and viciousness. He smiled in anticipation of upcoming battle.

He was aware that he had changed, but he had also turned stronger. He now adored a good fight, and new 'senses' had been added to him. Best of it all, he was free again. He closed his eyes and muttered words in a strange language, and shadows surrounded him. He was soon absorbed into the shadows and gone.

The Kokiri tried as well as they could to fend off the monsters, but they were unable too. A fire breathing lizard was setting fire everywhere, and killed yet another fleeing Kokiri. His eye exploded as a rock found home inside, but the attacker died as a giant ogre grabbed him and smashed him into a nearby tree. Blood flew everywhere, and the young Kokiri boy cried in pain. The ogre laughed as he squished the poor creature more, until he literally exploded into a rain of organs and blood. The evildoer laughed even more, but stopped laughing when a huge explosion roared behind him killing the lizard. As the smoke settled down the surviving creatures, a dozen ogres and three spiked lizards, saw a dark figure amidst.

It was a young man, wearing a black cloak that surrounded his body. A sword was tied to his shoulder, the belt holding it coming out of cloak and ending upon his back. A small black hat was upon his head, and blond hair was coming out of it. He had deep blue eyes but instead of having black pupils, his were shining red. He smiled at time and said:

"Hello guys, didn't know they let little kids come out of their home this early. You've been bad boys," he said unsheathing his sword ", and I must punish you. Of course, since I don't know the law well, I'll just go and say the proper punishment here is death."

The ogres burst out laughing and replied to him their own language.  
  
"Oh? You believe you can kill me THAT easily? You're in for a shock boys. You five over there'll be all dead before you can see me move"

He disappeared and reappeared right behind the ogres. They all turned at him, except five of them who couldn't because their head had been cut off. They grunted in low voices, and the closest one lunged at him. Link lifted his arm unveiling a gloved hand and pointed it at the chest of the ogre.

"Sheuushamerek kora te kuurem! Shadow Blades!"

Blades came out of his hand sliced the ogre into small pieces, but before the pieces of raw meat fell upon him, he closed his hand and wind dispersed the newly fallen enemy. Only blood remained circling around him caught in the rush of wind. He smiled and said:

"Tatl and Tael, theses are yours. I don't want to play with kids anymore."

Two black fairies came out of cloak, and started floating around him. One of them said in a 'pouty' female voice:

"You always keep the weak ones for us. We're not your personal cleaners you know!"

"Bah, whatever. I don't want to waste MY energy on them. Its up to you if you want the murder of all Kokiries and fairies." Replied Link in a detached tone.

"Yeah, we both know you couldn't ever stand THAT," said the other fairy in a mocking tone.

There was a flash of light and a beautiful young lady wearing a dark dress appeared. Her face was mildly angry, and her black curled hair fell upon her shoulders. Her dressed was a little damaged here and there and it seemed to fit a burial more than casual wear. She had deep blue eyes, but her pupils were normal.

"Stop mocking me! I know you guys don't want to see them all die too!" said Tatl.

There was another flash and a young man wearing a chain mail and spiked shoulder pads. He too had black hair along with blue eyes. He wore black pants and short spiky hair. He started laughing, and replied:

"I don't really care anymore actually. All I want is a good spar."

"I couldn't agree more" agreed Link.

"Men!" said Tatl rolling her eyes towards the sky.

At the same time two ogres burst into flames, screaming in agony while the others looked at them surprised and shocked at the same time.

"I got to admit, you do it with style. I didn't even see your lips move." Said Tael, as he set fire to another too.

The remainder of the creatures, as if they all though at the same time, lunged at the both of them. They smiled at their enemies and started chanting quickly while moving their hands accomplishing an old form of magic.

"...Deshuroo kazeimo rasgereth! Valley of spikes!"

Thousands of steel spiked came out of the ground and impaled all of their enemies. The ogres sputtered blood as they slowly dying. The fairies turned around to look at Link, who smiled at them for a small second before it vanished. They looked at him strangely, but they stopped as Link jumped towards a bush sword drawn. As his sword touched the ground, it was followed by a great explosion of dust large gust of wind. A small crater had been created where his sword has landed.

" Benuki-Ken , Sheuushiken style" he muttered in a robotic voice. " You were able to avoid my attack...I was worried I hadn't held back enough for you to survive."

A person came out of another bush behind Link, breathing heavily.

"You got to be joking, you almost killed me!" said Sheik. "Still I'm glad your back Link".

"Heh, don't lie to me. I know you Zelda, I know your acrobatics and your style, you could have avoided that attack blindfolded. I was afraid you lob a deku nut to me in reflex" replied Link slightly smiling.

They both slowly, and awkwardly, walked towards one another and hugged each other timidly. Zelda was slightly afraid of Link's new eyes, his new dress code, actually of him altogether but she saw that he was still who he used to be. She gazed into his eyes, and saw that the pupil wasn't plain red, it was more as if a liquid was swirling or maybe even fire that was burning. Different shades of red swirled round and round in his pupils, making them even scarier. She hugged him again, holding him tighter while avoiding his look, feeling happy to see him again after nearly four years of absence. He on the other hand seemed a little bit more shy than her.

"You seem a little shy?" she teased him.

"You know that, in there, I haven't touched, less even look at another human being. Its almost as if I forgot what human love is."

"Stop teasing me!"

She backed herself away from him to look at him. He had an incredible serious look on his face, which made her doubt.

"You're not joking are you?" she asked.

"No I'm not."

He turned at Tael and Tattle and said:

"The Dark Realm is an incredibly dark place, where you learn quickly to forget all normal human feelings. In there, there's only monsters waiting for the perfect moment where they easily murder you. No, I mean kill you. People get killed so often in there, that it's not considered murder."

The fairies nodded in a agreement, and Zelda gasped at the though of such a place. She hadn't imagined that it had been that hard. On the other hand, Link had turned into a 'darker' person. He was slightly stronger than before, but she hadn't seen his full potential yet. He had grown much more confident than before, but she was still unsure on whether he was strong enough to back that confidence up.

"Zelda, what happened while we were gone? Why is there orcs that obviously come from the dark realm here?" asked Link.

The princess hesitated and told him the story as she knew it. She added new details that had been revealed lately. Apparently, some of the Sages had sided with Nagon and where chasing the survivors in hopes of eliminating them. Link stayed silent for a moment before asking:

"Is Saria part of the traitors?"

"We haven't seen her in a while, so it's possible. But I think she's actually hiding from the others. I know Impa has turned against us though..."

"What?"

"Yes. She tried to kill me two days ago, and she's unleashed Poes into Kakariko village. Its highly possible that she'll try to free even more possible ghosts into the village, and then turn the village into an outpost for Nagon. She killed my personal guards herself but failed to kill me when I fled."

"I see. This place's a mess now. Well I guess my first stop is in Kakariko village, and we'll have to make it fast before Impa finally destroys it all. Have the people evacuated the village?"

"Yes, but there are soldiers there sent to get the Poes on the run, and if possible retake the village and the spirit temple."

"Interesting. I'm guessing there failing?"

"Yes."

"Well, guess we'll have to start moving now."

The stepped into Kakariko village and looked at the mess. Houses and soldier's tents were intact, but bodies were lying everywhere. The army had obviously failed to destroy the enemy or had turned invisible leaving only dead bodies. Poes appeared upon their arrival and began approaching them. As if it wasn't enough, it began to rain huge hard drops upon them. Link shrugged, and drew his sword as both Fairies appeared next to him. Link starting running towards the cemetery as he shouted:

"Take care of them! I'll get Impa!"

"We don't have a choice now do we?" muttered Tael.

"Oh hush!" replied Tattle.

Link ran into the cemetery, and slowed down a bit. He walked cautiously towards the temple's entrance. Two Poes silently appeared behind him. One of them approached him slowly, and when in range, quickly started turning on itself using the lamp it carried as a weapon. Link rapidly turned around and slid under the ghost. The ghost stopped turning surprise but too late. Link placed his sword over him, and sliced the ghost in 2 halves while getting up and leaped towards the remaining one. It lifted its lamp over itself protectively, but the lamp was sliced in two, like itself. When the sword touched the ground, there was an explosion cause by the strength of the attack, and a small crater was formed. The engraved stones surrounding the crater flew away into the nearest object and crash into. The first poe reformed itself behind Link, but before it could attack, a huge hand made of shadows grabbed it. Link still muttering the spell under his breath turned around towards the poe and lifted his hand towards the sky. Thunder fell and struck the poe, destroying it for good. Before Link could move, he was grabbed by the neck from behind.

"Nicely done young one." Said Impa as she clutched him closer.

"Yeah, well I've learned a couple of tricks in there. Want to see?"

He hit her in the stomach using his elbow, and as she let go of him in hopes of getting her lost air back, he turned around roundhouse kicking her away. He removed his cloak revealing his the same clothing he used to wear, but in black color. A belt holding kunais circled his body diagonally, crossing the belt holding his sword. He crouched, placing himself in offensive position.

Impa got up, and winced in pain. She drew her short sword and placed herself into combat position. She waved at him tauntingly, and Link attacked. He held his sword using both hands, his right hand the top of the handle, and the other one at the bottom like in kendo. He firstly aimed for her head and she blocked the attack. But before she knew it she was flying again. She got up and saw that he had kicked her into stomach while she had blocked.

She got up again and this lunged at him. She spinned on herself and then attacked using the force generated by the rapid spinning and her own strength aiming for his shoulder. Link lifted his sword diagonally, the tip pointing down and blocked the attack. He push her sword away, spun around and sliced her belly open for attack, and quickly followed with a quick punch on her chest which sent her sprawling on her back.

When she got up she saw that he was in weird stance. His left leg was stretched out entirely, and his right leg was kneeling, while his left hand was in front of him palm opened. She understood that this was the stance he had taken to hit her lastly, but she still wondered where he had picked up that skill.

This was a fighting style like none other she had seen. She felt as if she was only dancing in the palm of god, and there was nothing she could do about it. She lift herself up again, readied herself for attack. This time she would have to use magic, because now she understood that is the combat was to continue on the physical plain, she would lose.

She concentrated a bit, and energy accumulated in her left hand. She created a small explosive ball made of pure energy, which glowed with a small greenish color, and threw it at Link. He moved so fast that she didn't see him coming. He threw himself down, and kicked her legs from behind using a circular motion. While she was still flying upwards, he slid under her and pushed her up with his open palm technique. She flew higher upwards, she didn't know how high but it was high enough for Link to get up under her.

When she started falling back down he hit her using the hilt of his sword, followed the attack with another hit of his palm, but before she reached again new heights, he hit her with the dull side of his sword in her arms sending her flying away.

It hurt. She had crashed into a tombstone. It hurt. Blood fell into her eye making her see red. The wound on her belly was still bleeding, but now blood seemed to pour a bit more. Her right arm, where Link had hit her, hurt enormously. Worst of it all was that she now understood how much he was only playing with her. He had used his hilt to hit her, but she knew that normal technique involved using the other side of the blade to impale her.

She didn't try to get up yet. She was feeling very weak and bruised, so she closed her eyes a few seconds concentrating her energy to stop the bleeding. She didn't know how to fully heal a wound through magic, so she supposed it would have to do. She plunged into her right pocket and got a pill out of it, which she chewed immediately. The pill numbed her body and made the pain go away temporarily. She didn't like having to resolve to the use of drugs in a fight, but the pain would have stopped her from going. She closed her eyes and muttered a quick incantation under her breath.

Link was looking at her actions without showing an expression on his face and not saying a thing. He instinctively looked up, but too late: arrows were falling from the sky and three found home in his right shoulder, two in his left shoulder and four more on his chest and belly. His eyes bulged in surprise and he coughed up blood.

He had never seen such a spell, it made arrows come from the sky, but they arced at the last second so that it not only hit the head, shoulders, but also the chest, the legs and even the feats. He looked at Impa get up grinning at him.

"Well looks like I win. I always do. I admit you're the first one to make me believe that I would lose, but guess I was wrong," she said to him.

Link didn't reply, he simply looked back at her expressionless. That face made the ex-princess body guard shiver a bit. The eyes that that he had now unsettled her a bit, enough to wonder if she was really in a position to win.

It also made her wonder if the legends were true. Ancient legends within her clan believed that one day the Hero would come and save the land. But as a coin has two sides, the Hero would one day 'release the demon within'. That is why her clan feared the arrival of the Hero and yet welcomed it. They happy that the Hero would finally get them out of dark times, but they also were afraid that the demon that laid dormant within him would destroy the entire land. That is why they had tried to kill him when he had been a child. They never knew that she mother had survived and escaped to the Kokiri forest.

She was unsure if the demon inside Link had fully awoken, but she knew that it was her job to finish the job of her ancestors and bury the Hero after he had accomplished his task. She was the one who had originally weakened the seal to the dark realm. She was also the one who dropped that a human sacrifice was necessary to complete the seal. It was only the completion of the task set forth by her ancestors and was the normal thing to accomplish.

On that stormy day, she would have to finish the job personally. She gathered her energy into her right hand and lifted it as if holding an invisible spear. She gave one last look to the 'Hero' and then threw the magic spear at the powerless man.

The fairies and the princes had defeated more than half of the remainder Poes, but they were now circling them. Both Tael and Tattle grinned in anticipation and poised themselves for attack. They didn't feel as of yet any fatigue and they were still thrilled by getting to fight so many enemies.

The ground suddenly shook, followed by a quick flash of red light. A scared look appeared into both of dark fairies' eyes. On the other side, a puzzled look appeared on Sheik's face, not comprehending what was the source of this small earthquake.

"He's awaking..." whispered Tattle.

"We have to get rid of them faster! We have to get to Link before it's too late!" also said Tael.

"What's going on? I don't understand!" said Zelda.

"That earthquake means Link will go into berserk mode soon. If he's not stopped, he could destroy Hylia itself before you could even figure it out. We've seen him like this a couple of times before, and believe us, Ganon is actually friendly when next to the demon that sleeps in Link's body."

Impa could have sword that she had seen the magic lance go through its target's body, but it had been followed by an earthquake and such a flash that she had been blinded. When she recovered her sight, she saw splinters surrounding Link, but no lance. The arrows where still in his body, but not the lance. When she looked up to see the face of her enemy, she saw something that startled her. The red dancing lights in his pupils had gotten 'out', as not only the center of the eye was red, but the iris of the eye was now tainted here and there by red dancing fire stuck into cone shaped lines. His pupil looked would look more like a grotesque star if it weren't for the fact that the cones were slowly moving randomly as if they had a life of their own.

'What's this? Has the demon awakened? It cannot be!' she though.

The 'Hero of Legend' lifted his sword without showing a trace of pain on his face. He started to slowly walk up towards her. Impa back away in a defensive position, readying herself for another spell. He opened his palm, and a ball of dark energy came out and went for her. She summed all the strength she could and sent a ball of her own, but she was sent flying as both ball made contact. She got up again, still feeling no pain and looked at her enemy. He had no visible damage, nor had he actually moved an inch from the blast.

She lifted her short sword, and ran towards her enemy. She took her first step towards him, and surprised look appeared upon her face as she impaled herself on a foot wide lance that hadn't been there a second ago. She coughed up blood and looked up to him. He threw down the arm, with such speed and strength that the air moved by the rapid attack, sliced the lance horizontally and made another cut on Impa's chest. She fell on her back and coughed up more blood.

It was evident now that all the wounds had reopened, and the internal bleeding had restarted. She distantly heard Link muttering something, and then felt great pain sear through her body. All the scars, old and new had suddenly reopened accompanied by great pain. For the first time, tears of pain came up to her eyes and mixed up with the blood that was now covering her. A shadow was now covering her. It was the 'Hero' who was looking at her suffering. She wasn't sure if she saw his sword over his head, waiting to plunge into her suffering body, finishing her off. She wasn't sure because her vision had started to get clouded from the blood coming down into her eyes, and the lack of blood itself. Everything seemed far now; she was falling asleep. But even in her current state, she understood it was the state that you don't wake from. On the other hand she was happy. The 'Hero' had grown enough now. The 'Hero' had blossomed enough to destroy any evil she could summon, and probably any evil that the Dark Realm could send. She knew what was waiting for Link and his friends, and Hylia itself, and it would require strong heroes. If not, Nagon would unleash the end of the world with his plan. The plan consisted of... She blacked out at that point.

They came running into the cemetery after quickly finishing the Poes off and saw Link poised over Impa preparing himself to give her the final blow. Zelda gasped at the sight and screamed:

"NO LINK! WAIT!"

Tattle chanted a spell and Link stopped moving for an instant before turning around to look at them. Zelda gasped at the sight of his eyes, the cones in his eyes now dancing furiously. He looked at them all the while looking as if he could not see them. It seemed as if his brain refused to acknowledge them.

"Link, stop it!" ordered Tattle in a very commanding voice.

All of a sudden, Link's eyes returned to 'normal', as normal as red pupils can be. He looked at them as if seeing them for the first time, and then turned around to look at his dying enemy.

"Is it too late to crystallize her Tael?" asked Link in a low voice.

Tael approached him and looked at the traitor and said:

"No it's not. Well it's not if I do it now. Back away, I'll do it right away."

He closed his eyes, and starting chanting an incantation. A light appeared under the dying lady, and started floating. A crystal then appeared around her, a crystal looking exactly like the ones Link used to travel with during his quest against Ganondorf. The inside of the crystal froze up and the crystal starting growing smaller until it reached the size of a dollar. It floated for a small moment, and then floated into Tael's hand. Tael turned around and gave Link the crystal. Zelda who had been watching the whole show asked:

"What was that?"

"It's a spell designed to keep the person alive, all the while imprisoning him or her. Its hard to explain, but you could say that the time within the crystal is stopped, and in that way the affected person is kept alive." Answered Tael.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well we supposed you didn't want to see Impa die. We can still save her and heal he, but we can't do that now. We'll also have to find a secure place where she cannot harm us while we are trying to save her."

"Oh. I see. So what do we do now?"

"We'll have to go the temple of time, or more precisely at the chamber of sages. I want to see Rauru. I hope I won't have to kill him." Replied Link.

"You mean, you think he's a traitor too?" asked Zelda.

"I'm pretty sure he is actually. If there has to be treachery amongst the sages, it requires his help; otherwise the sages are unable to gain access to the Sage's Chamber. We'll have to ask Impa when she comes around. But, I've got a feeling we should really head to the temple of time."

End of Chapter One.

Author's note:

Well that's my first attempt at Zelda fic in a little while, and I know there's probably loads of mistakes in there but I can't seem to find them =P.

I would appreciate any commentary as I still wonder if I should keep on writing this fic, or I should quit while still able. I'm thinking of making a technique index at the end of each chapter to help you readers, but that'll depend if I keep writing that fic =P

Questions, commentary, murder threats and that little sour sugar in sour gum packages should all be sent to my 


	2. Chapter one

0

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Legend Of Zelda characters, nor do I intend to own them. I will simply steal them and sell them on the black market. You are still reading? Simple-minded fool, I will now hypnotise you! (Note: you have wasted approximatly five seconds of you life by reading this.)

_The Legend of Zelda: A dark fairytale_

_Chapter 2: Treason_

Even though it was plain day, the moat leading to the market place was still lifted. The small group composed of a dark man hiding himself under a black cloak, a young woman wearing complex dark dress, another young man wearing a chain mail and spiked shoulder pads and finally a young man or woman wearing blue ninja clothing and a towel tied his/her head in a western fashion.

"Well, looks like we're locked out," said Link to the group.

"We could always force ourselves in," replied Tattle.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty easy" also replied Tael.

"Let's try not to make too much noise, because after all we are very close to our enemy base camp and it would be easy for him to send troops after house" stated Sheik.

"Right. Let me get the door then" said Link.

He pushed back the part of the cloak that hid his head and placed his right arm, palm opened towards the closed gate. He started muttering incantations in an unknown language, but it seemed almost as if a real demon was speaking instead. It gave small shivers to Zelda, who tried to not let it show on her face. A small spinning black cloud appeared inside Link's open palm, and electricity soon started coursing through it. The electricity seemed to float on the cloud for a few seconds and then it sank inside the cloud. A few seconds later, the ball started to rapidly grow, and more and more electricity coursed up its surface. All of a sudden, all the electricity sank under the cloud and illuminated its center. The Hero retracted his arm, and with a loud yell he threw the dark energy ball towards the closed gate.

As soon as the ball-cloud connected with the gate, there was great flash followed by a huge explosion. Small splinters of wood fell to their feet, but there were also huge splinters of rock. Fissures opened up inside the moat, and they continued for about three of four meters on the ground. The moat quickly drained up, and the algae was soon left to dry in the sun. About ten of fifteen meters of wall surrounding the door was entirely destroyed, and dust was lifted from inside the cracks for the remainder of the wall. Most of the front wall collapsed from the sudden disappearance of its 'glue' with great noise. Tons of dust rose from the collapsing wall, and screams could be heard from inside the marketplace.

"I thought I told you not make much noise so that they don't send troops after us!" said an outraged Zelda.

Link didn't answer but simply laughed and shrugged. He looked at huge dust cloud, narrowing his eyes. Several dark forms started appearing and growing as they were approaching the small group.

"Well looks like we've been heard. Get ready."

The 'hero' winced while trying to look at the oncoming troops and noticed they were normal hylian soldiers. Well normal was a little overrated in the current case, because upon closer inspection, their eyes shined with golden light.

"Looks like Nagons controlling them" stated Sheik.

"No. It's definitely Rauru. It's the divine illumination spell, which he had tried to teach me, but I was still pretty bad at using magic in that time. They don't feel any more pain, and obey Rauru's direct orders, which he may dispense by thought. They are all dead, as the spell is so strong that the brain cannot support it. Once the spell is dispelled, there is left is empty shells that breath and have blood pumping in their veins. Have mercy and let none live."

He finished his sentence and drew his sword. He didn't know why, but he was feeling more and more excited as he was approaching the Temple of Time. He felt more vigorous and stronger. He looked again at the troops running toward him, and smiled eagerly. He couldn't stand it anymore so he jumped into battle.

He ran towards the troop leaving the rest of the group behind while unsheathing his sword. He was ready to use the techniques he had learned in the dark world, taught by his master upon the unwary troops. He didn't notice, but as he was approaching battle, and at the same time the temple, his eyes began to 'dance' again. Small cones of dancing 'fire' were now in his pupils, moving wildly and randomly inside his pupils. Using his right arm, he lifted his sword over him and swung it down. There was a huge explosion as the air pressure in front of his sword was sent crashing down.

Three of the fifty soldiers were sent went flying upwards, while the two closest were ripped into pieces by the strong pressure. A soldier on his left lifted his sword over him, but before he could attack, Link sliced his belly open making his innards come out. Another soldier in front of him tried to impale him, but the 'hero' jumped on the lance and jumped up again. He landed behind the soldier and used his sword to slice his enemy diagonally from his left shoulder down his back towards his right leg. Enormous amounts of blood came out of the wound, but already his killer was moving towards another target.

As the other members of the group ran up to the hylian soldier, they couldn't help but see how much ease Link had to fight his enemies. He seemed to be dancing a well-practiced death choreography. He was making his way through crowd of enemies as easily a knife cut through butter. When Sheik killed her first enemy, the saviour of Hylia had killed more than half of their opponents.

"You guys take care of them, I'm going for Rauru" yelled the 'Hero'.

"No, wait for us!" screamed Zelda back at Link, but he didn't hear her.

Instead he kept going in further and further inside the Marketplace, leaving behind him a trail of dead bodies. Only 15 of the 50 soldiers now remained to fight, and it's was clear that they were no match for the small group.

Inside Link, the demon stirred a little.

The entrance door burst open as Link crashed inside the Temple of Time. A handful of Hylian soldiers were awaiting him as they charged at him. The first one tried a diagonal slash towards the great warrior, but he blocked the hit. He pushed away the attacking sword and plunged is own weapon into the Hylian soldier using the newly formed opening. The 'hero' grabbed the now dead Hylian soldier by the throat and lifted him, using is body to shield himself from other attackers.

The 'flames' inside his eyes were now dancing wildly, and he was now feeling an incredible orgy of sensations. The closer he got to the chamber of sages, the greater the ecstasy got.

He grabbed the leg of his 'shield' with his left hand, and used the body to hit the legs of his attackers who had surrounded him. He jumped on the shoulder of his closest enemy and while still over him, he crouched a bit and slit open his opposite shoulder. While he was coming back down, he sliced in two an enemy that had been standing right behind the now dead soldier. Link quickly turned around and blocked an oncoming blow from an enemy behind him. Taking his sword with both his hands he pushed his attacker's sword away, but it quickly came back now aiming for his stomach. The 'hero' pushed away the broad sword again, and crouched himself and ran under the attacking arm. He placed his sword horizontally on his side slicing his enemy in half.

When he had completed his attack, he spun upon himself in hopes of hitting attacking enemies. He stood crouching awaiting for his last five enemies to attack him. Exasperated, he lunged at the soldier closest to him. The poor knight tried to block, but Link's attack was so strong that it cut through his broad sword as if it was butter. He lunged at the following enemy who was more prepared that his predecessor, having placed himself in defensive position. Using only his right hand, Link attacked the head of the hylian guard in a straight vertical line. The soldier easily blocked the blow, but he had surprised look when the 'hero's' left hand plunged into him grabbing his beating heart. He pulled out his hand with a sickening suction noise.

He smiled at the remaining three survivors. As if on a silent signal they all lunged at him at the same time, but to no avail. Using only his right hand, he blocked both the middle and right attacker whom had been respectively aiming for his shoulder and belly. Using his left hand he had grabbed the left attacker's sword, and removed it from him before throwing it back into him. He spun on himself and lowered himself under his enemies and opened all of their bellies before the left attacker had fallen on the ground with a loud thud.

As Tael, Tattle and Sheik entered the now empty Marketplace, they saw Hylian soldiers scurrying to get the Temple of Time. Tattle pouted a bit before saying:

"Link never could stop himself from attracting large crowds."

"Someday, I'll just slap him until I get some reason into that kid. Alright, let's go help the poor guy pick up his mess," sighed Tael.

The door leading into the chamber of sages opened and the intruder jumped onto the huge triangular platform. On the middle of the triangular platform, Rauru was awaiting Link. The 'hero' who had once came here to receive help from this man, was now planning on how to kill him. He removed his cloak, and tossed it on the ground left to him. The ancient sage looked at him carefully before saying:

"Your trip to the dark realm has changed you…Look at you, you're all covered in blood and you don't even seem to mind. The dark realm has slowly started to turn you into a demon. You feel great ecstasy being here don't you?"

"How can you know?" replied Link.

"Well, I know a legend that you don't know. I won't tell it to you now, but I'll have you know that those eyes are now part of the process that changes man into monsters inside the Dark Realm. There is now another process, beside the one that changes your personality. You felt strange when you were in the dark realm. As if you were finally waking up from a dream. You also lost memory of many things inside there and now that you're back you have practically no memory loss. You feel still awoken, but now you feel as if you had lost control over something while in the dark world. Do you know why you feel the same strange feeling here and not over there in the village? I'll tell you why, you're close to one of the biggest gates that leads to the dark realm. You see every temple as been built to protect an entrance to the dark realm, and to protect these temples the three goddess created monsters that would stand in the room closest to the room containing the gate. It was these monsters that you fought when Ganon controlled them using his triforce of power. To control these monsters the goddess created the Sacred Sages who could control, summon and even fuse with these creatures. That's right, if I want to I can summon the Demon of Light in this chamber and order him to destroy you. Now Link, after all we've done together, and more importantly even though you know I'll be able to kill you easily, why have you come here?"

"Well that's pretty easy, you joined with my enemy and you know that I can't put down a good challenge," replied Link.

"You always seemed to amuse me 'hero'. You forget that I've been myself a warrior and the 'Hero' of this country. Of course you are the one legend foretold the coming; you are the 'Hero of Time', the one that saved us from upcoming danger. I don't know if you felt it yet, but you must know this: you are the also the worst danger to this land. Now is not the time to explain why and how…now is the time to fight. I will kill you today 'Hero', and finally take the triforce for my own."

Rauru extended is hands and light appeared in each. The light shimmered as if it was a flame and then changed into two swords made of pure light. In response, Link drew his sword, which was slightly damaged from its constant use.

"That's not the master sword…So you left it there in the temple after all? I thought you'd finally take it back and make this fight interesting. Of course if you intend to lose you better keep using that-"

Before he could finish is sentence, the dark warrior had jumped holding his broad sword over his head and was now aiming to split the ancient sage into equal halves. The ancient warrior used both his swords to block the oncoming blow and pushed Link away. The Hero of Time smirked and attacked again, this time a little bit quicker. He started by attacking the left shoulder of his opponent who dodged the blow with a small jump back. As the sword was still in mid-air, pointed as its target's stomach, the Hylian warrior moved forward in hopes of impaling the old man. Rauru used his right light sword to push away the attack Link then slashed sideways towards the old sage who tried to dodged the blow with a jump back, but he was still cut on the stomach. He winced in pain, and placed his hand on the wound in reflex.

He concentrated and soon the wound was no more. He smiled and looked at Link enjoying the first fight he had in a while. Link had gotten much better, and was using a different style of combat than the one he had taught him. It was a style of combat that was very strange but it left feel as if all he was doing was fighting against water: whatever he would do the result would be the same. There was no doubt that there sword skills were not from these lands, and his instinct told him that they were not from the dark realm either. Someone had taught him new more powerful techniques.

"Well, are you just going to look at me all day, or are you going to attack?" asked a taunting Link.

"You're completely right my child, that's why I'll have to go all out now" replied Rauru.

He lifted his hands over his head and began chanting a strange incantation. When he was done, the floor began to rumble, and the beautiful waterfalls around the room stop flowing. The ground shook stronger, and from the seemingly bottomless pit surrounding the triangular platform, lights began to appear. An incredibly strong shriek was heard. A huge winged demon appeared from the pit bellow. The creature had two twisted horns, long wings that bared holes in them, huge claws and light was emitted by its eyes. It had impressive muscles, and it was more less five or six meters high.

"Link, meet the Demon of Light, the protector of the Temple of Time" said Rauru in a proud voice.

**" AUGH! WHY DON'T JUST DIE RIGHT NOW!"** asked Tael to his last standing enemy.

The group was breathing heavily inside the temple of time, where they had killed over fifty more hylian knights. Tattle quickly closed and lock the door in hopes of buying them more time before the next wave of attackers.

"Well, we got them now. All we have to do is wait for Link to come back from the chamber of sages…" said Tattle in a tired voice.

"That bastard…left…us…with the. …biggest … lamest… bunch" said Tael in a tired tone.

"It's not all that bad. He left…us with only fifty of them" replied Sheik.

"Yes, but he took the most appalling enemy for himself and left us with this bunch of…second grade knights" said Tattle.

"You mean you would have more liked fighting-" began Zelda before an earthquake interrupted her.

They didn't have time to investigate what was the source of this earthquake as a huge axe went through the door.

"Iron knuckles" muttered Tael.

The axe shook for a few seconds as its wielder tried to yank it out of the door, but before he succeeded several more axes joined. The door was completely destroyed in less than a minute, and soon six Iron Knuckles walked inside the temple of time. They formed a circle around the small group and readied themselves for combat. The fairies started preparing spells as Sheik unsheathed two daggers.

"I see that the party's going to start without me, that's just mean Zelda, after all the time we've known each other" said a new voice from outside the temple.

A man, about six feet tall came in, with long fiery red hair and blue eyes came in. He wore a long black cape, and suit made of leather and spikes were installed upon the shoulder pads. He also wore black gauntlets with small studs were the knuckles were. The newcomer lift his head and looked at them with a smile before saying:

"Oh my! It's been a long time since I saw you, princess."

"Nagon!" spat Zelda.

"Yes it's me. How are you faring?"

"Better than you, as you still don't hold the Triforce within your vile hands!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You thought I was aiming to get the Triforce weren't you Zelda? You've got it all wrong. Of course it's a shame that I had to develop my own strength by my own means, but the goal of the attack on that day was not to obtain the Triforce. I aimed to more, much more. You see, under each temple of Hylia, there is a portal that leads to the Dark Realm, and the biggest one is here, under the temple of time inside the Chamber of Sages."

"Yes, we know that Nagon…"

"Please, don't interrupt me Zelda. You see, my father is trapped inside the Dark Realm, and I'm aiming to free him and allow him to destroy this land. You were the one who sealed him in there."

"Impossible, the only person I sealed inside the Dark Realm is Ganondorf."

"Who turns out to be my father. He failed to give me a name, so I chose mine using his name by rearranging a few letters. Nagon is only a variation of the name Ganon…"

Zelda looked at Nagon in shock as she realised that she had been close to Ganondorf's only son for so long without realising that by rearranging a few letters she would have understood. He simply smiled back at her and continued:

"I plan to get him out and give him Hylia on a silver platter. I've allied myself with the creatures inside the dark realm, and soon with the help of Rauru I'll bring back my father. Now that I've found you Zelda, I'll also be able to give my father another gift: the Triforce of Wisdom."

The Demon of Light shrieked again and then lounged at Link. He remained calm and stood his ground looking at the demon indifferently. His eyes flashed red for a second, and he moved his sword away. A dark figure came out of the shadows and moved quickly before attacking the Demon's face. Blue blood flew the wounds of the creature as it screamed in pain. The shadow jumped of the face, and it appeared to be a dog with no eyes and very pointy teeth. The dog was entirely black except for the parts where it was stained by the bluish blood.

"Well I didn't see that one coming… You're cloak is in fact a demon from the dark realm isn't it?" asked Rauru.

"Surprised? Nobody alive knows about this small feat, even the fairies. I'll just have to step it a bit though and show you my real strength soon" replied Link.

"If by that you mean wake the demon inside you, then please do so I'm getting bored here."

The huge demon lifted its huge clawed hand and tried to squish the dog under it. The dog dodged and then attacked it's attacker, namely the huge hand. The dog aimed for the smallest finger and bitted it with incredible ferocity. The blood immediately poured out of the open wound, splashing its surroundings. The demon yelled again, before slapping the dog sending it flying. He screamed in more pain as Link, using the dog as a distraction sent his sword plunging trough its open eye. Seeing that his opponent didn't die from the blow, he pushed further in using his sword, while the demon screamed in pain. It finally hit the 'hero of time' using one of it's hands and sent him off flying. The demon tried to remove the blade, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, you lost your sword, you can only fight using magic. Might as well just stand there and await death," said Rauru.

"I could, if I had no weapons left. You see I brought back a weapon from the dark realm, its power is immense, and I need to concentrate to use it. It seems easier though, now being closer to the dark realm. Its more or less the an evil version of the master sword"

"A sword forged in the darkest pits of the dark realm…yes I've heard of such a weapon. But you can't wield it now can you? Or can you… Apparently the trip to the dark realm changed you more than I had thought, you have lost your "holiness", if your permit the usage of the word, and now you can't touch a holy blade such as the master sword"

Rauru laughed in triumph as he realised now how powerless the hero was. Now no one could ever stand up to him. Link smirked while stretching his arm. Dark energy began to pulsate on his hand and soon a sword wrapped up cloth began to appear from within Link's hand.

"I see, mused Rauru, you were keeping the sword within you to keep it sealed. Very interesting, I should have thought of that one, this way no one can touch or steal the sword. And I can see why you want to keep for yourself; even under its sealing cloth we can feel it's extraordinary power."

"Back in the hell, this was the sword that allowed me slay countless demons, and have the surviving ones fear my name" replied Link.

Link carefully removed the cloth to reveal a plain broad sword, but upon which all reflections were dark, making it almost seem as if it feasted upon light. The ex-hero took the sword in his hand and it seemed to elongate a little while cryptic writing began to appear along the blade. Wind whirled around the man as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath feeling the power he had forgotten entirely about. He had to act quickly though, knowing the blade's true evil power. He felt it's cold evil power sip into his body and he let himself lose control to it. To a certain extent of course. He grinned and opened his eyes who shun red. Deep inside of him the demon jerked and stirred, waiting to awaken once more.

The trio huddled together, keeping their backs turned to one another preparing to do what was once known as a 'last stand'. Nagon smiled believing that the that truly was their last stand; even if the Iron Knuckles lost, which was improbable since even the hero of time had never done such a feat, they would been weak and powerless and it would be easy for him to finish the job. The opponents stared each other down for a few seconds before the trio launched their attack. Tael moved quickly and plunged a dagger inside the neck of one the iron knuckles. The beast pushed the fairy back and lifted its axe over it's head. The fairy quickly jumped sideways to avoid the blow that made the ground shake. Blood poured out of the wound made to the neck and still the creature kept moving forward, ignoring both pain and signs of impending death. It quickly recovered and hit Tael with the back of its axe sending him crashing on another Iron Knuckle. The new opponent quickly veered to face its attacker and lifted its axe over its head. The older opponent followed its attack and crashed its huge axe on the other Iron Knuckle's head who promptly died. The body fell crashing down on an exasperated Tael.

" Oh for Pete's sake!" he cried out afore saying a loud "oof!" as he was crushed under the dead demon.

The Iron Knuckle lifted its axe again aiming to hit through the dead body as a now afraid Tael struggled under the creature. But the demon didn't give its last blow as it collapsed on the floor convulsions sputtering blood from its helmet-covered mouth. It struggled to get up once more and kill its last foe, the one that had made it bleed so badly from the neck but its muscle gave away from lack of oxygen and it collapsed upon the temple floor. Tael sighed in relief and tried to extricate himself from the creature. Sheik and Tattle killed another two knuckles and were fighting the last two when Tael got free. He was about to aid them when his eyes fell upon Nagon. He grinned evilly when an idea came to his mind, and idea that would end this battle before it was even started. He began chanting the incantations to the crystallizing spell.

Link ran towards Rauru who had already placed himself in a defensive stance. The old hero was now moving faster that any normal human should be able too, was over Rauru in less than a second. Rauru fell down a second later, bleeding from several wounds totally oblivious to what had just happened. He was about to get up but Link's hard boot knocked him back down. The old sage looked up and saw that the flames in Link's eyes were now dancing faster than ever, and shun with an intensity that he had never seen before. The ex-hero lifted his sword preparing to plunge it inside the traitor's throat, and as the weapon was descending the 'hero of time' was swished away by the back of the giant creature's hand. The hero flew for a short while and nearly fell down into one of the bottomless pits of the room.

He struggled to get up and coughed a bit of blood; he was now aware that he had a few broken ribs. He felt pain as if something inside him was stirring and he winced. He shook the feeling away by concentrating on the battle, but it was harder than ever now as he was now seeing numerous colors giving way to the color red. His sight was slowly fading away and for a second he wondered if he was dying. But a memory emerged from his brain and he knew that this had happened before, but he couldn't remember when or why. The feeling of joy and ecstasy was now at its peek and he was unsure if he could still concentrate on the battle. He winced again and concentrated as much as he could, removing all thoughts from his mind, a technique that ironically Rauru had taught him. He got up once more and lunged at the demon of light.

The dog-caped creature jumped once more and ferociously attacked the demon on its left were its good eye was still. Link attacked using the blind spot generated by the dead eye. He silently landed upon its head, and slid down to the back of its head. He looked down for a few seconds and then saw what he had wanted to see; a small opening in the cranium bone for his sword to fit in. He concentrated muscle and his body, and let magic go through his arm and into the demonic sword enhancing it's strength. He plunged the sword deep in the back of the demon's head as it screeched in pain. It uselessly tried to struggle against the unknown foe as Link, using his magic, slowly elongated the sword into the demon's brain. As the creature was slowly dying and collapsing down upon the floor, the hero was hit by a blast of pure light energy that sent him crashing into the ground in pain.

"Hahahahaha, for a second there I was almost afraid. But when you made yourself more attuned with the powers of darkness, you also created a weakness the powers of light and that when I stroked."

He felt the dying hero's life energy slowly fading away. He looked at the dog creature as it collapsed and changed back into a cloak. He smirked in victory, in happiness because he had been truly afraid of dying today. Relieved, he slowly walked to the dying body preparing to gloat over the dying man. He never noticed the ground shaking, and the new source of power that was appearing. The demon had now awakened.

The incantation was now over and all that was left was to chant the last word.

" CRYSTALI-" began Tael.

However he was rudely interrupted by the ground exploding behind him that was soon followed by a gigantic earthquake. As he was toppling over, he was able to weakly finish his sentence. One of the Iron Knuckles fell into a hole that had appeared under it, while the other one began shaking nervously and let it giant axe fall down to the floor. Nagon screamed in pain as his body was slowly turned into crystal. Sheik and Tattle ran to Tael catching him narrowly as he had almost fallen into a pit that had appeared behind him. They got him out and looked at Nagon who was cursing unable to move. Apparently the crystallization had stopped, it was keeping him in pain.

" I'm sorry Nagon, I was unable to finish my incantation, but no worries I'll finish you off right now so you don't suffer"

He got up and took his dagger into his hand slowly walking towards his enemy. He stopped as he felt an enormous amount of dark energy, so clear and so cold that it made it gave him chills down his spine.

" Oh no. He has awoken again, but he's not supposed to be here! He was supposed to have stopped existing when we got into this world!" yelled Tael

"So that's what my fathers strength feels like! Much stronger than I had anticipated …" said Nagon.

"If only that was your father's energy… I'll kill you now and then get to him before he kills us all." Said Tattle

Tael starting running towards Nagon, but stopped as a huge axe crashed in front of him. The Iron Knuckle was still shaking in fear, but stood between him and Nagon. He lifted his axe again and smacked Tael away using the back of his weapon, with a grunt picked up his master. Before they could do anything the Iron Knuckle had ran away. But they were already concentrating upon how to get into the chamber of sages.

He had almost arrived in front of the body when he felt a surge of energy coming from within the dying hero. It was normally impossible, but the hero was coming back to life thought that he hadn't really died. Before he could take a step back, the ground exploded in front of him and he was surrounded by thousands of lightning bolts of dark energy. He was sent flying and nearly fell down in the bottomless pit surrounding the floating platform. He got up in pain, saw that the beautiful cascades of water had stopped flowing, and saw the new Link. Well he didn't actually see him, due the enormous amounts of dust that had been lifted up, but he could feel the 'energy' emitted by the new demon. He couldn't see much except two floating lights and a shadowy form. The form approached, and soon got out of the dust cloud. It was still the human he had come to know, but only now his eyes were entirely flaming red. But he didn't feel human anymore. He didn't feel like any monster he had seen before. He was over and stronger than any one he had ever seen. The new creature was now grinning holding the blade from the dark realm in its hand.

" Thank you for waking me up, human. Now I shall take this part of the old seal down, and open this door to the Realm" said Link in a rather hoarse voice.

"Well finally someone who is of my lev-" started the ancient sage before being interrupted by a sword thrust into his heart.

He spluttered blood while looking up at the grinning demon. He was horrified at the way the he was taking pleasure licking upon the blood that was covering his face. He pushed the blade further into the now quivering body of the sage. He threw the body off his sword by using a sideway thrust sending him crashing upon the center of floating platform. The old sage lifted his head in agony and looked at the demon who was charging up energy in its hand.

"Better destroy this place and disappear afore those pesky little fairies come and send me to sleep once more." He said to himself.

The old warrior squealed in fear, and concentrated his energy for the only he could possibly do. The temple's explosion made the entirety of Hylia shake and even made certain parts of the castle crash upon itself. That day the market place was almost entirely destroyed by the explosion of dark energy.

END OF CHAPTER 2 : TREASON

Author's note: Well maybe I got carried away again with this chapter, and sorry if I didn't post in a while, but I was hesitant on posting another chapter due to the lack of review. I changed the style a bit, and I hope you guys like it. Anyways reviews would be appreciated, and thoughts can be sent to my email . 

Have a good day!


End file.
